


Priorities

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Prowl puts Bluestreak first.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl
Series: Writuary 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Late day 18: Crave

“Enter!” Prowl barked, setting aside his work.

Bluestreak stepped into his office, looking haunted and small. “Can I have a hug?” he asked, rubbing his eye.

Prowl shunted his paperwork down his priority tree and turned, opening his arms.

Bluestreak crawled into his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. “I had another nightmare about Praxus,” he mumbled.

Prowl hummed and stroked between his doorwings.

“It was just me and all the rock and dirt, and I was stuck there forever. It was so cold.”

Prowl nodded. “What happened to you would be terrible at any age, but you shouldn’t have been deprived of your creators’ touch for so long.”

Bluestreak sighed and sank further into his embrace. “That’s what Smokescreen said. I’m sorry I interrupted you. I know I can go to the Twins or Hound or Bee when I need a hug, but I just wanted you.”

Prowl wrapped his arms around Bluestreak, squeezing gently. “You can always come to me. You’re my creation in every way that matters. I want to be here for you. Always."

Bluestreak smiled and closed his eyes. “Love you, Ri.”

Prowl kissed his temple and said nothing. He didn’t need to.


End file.
